Union Solaris
L' Union Solaris est un groupe rebelle du peuple Solaris qui cherche à libérer ses compagnons mécontents et malheureux qui travaillent de force pour Nef Anyo sous terre à Fortuna. Certaines personnes chez le peuple Solaris, possèdent des augmentations corporelles qui les font apparaître comme des hybrides corpus et sont en charge du traitement du réseau souterrain réfrigérant Orokin et de son raffinage pour une utilisation ultérieure sur la surface brûlée de Orb Vallis sur Vénus. Pour pouvoir accéder totalement à ce syndicat, le joueur doit compléter la quête Vox Solaris. Comme Syndicat, l'Union Solaris a sa propre influence, qui peut être échangée contre beaucoup de récompenses auprès des PNJ en ville. L'influence via l'Union Solaris peut être obtenue en réalisant différentes tâches et missions via les différents PNJ de Fortuna, comme par exemple les Mises à prix mais aussi de capturer et de préserver des espèces en voix d'extinction avec l'aide de Bizness. L'union Solaris est un syndicat neutre, donc gagner de l'influence via ce syndicat n'affectera en aucun les autres syndicats du joueur. Rang Monter en grade de Neutre à Vieux compagnon demande un total de : *35x Obligations de dettes étudiantes *42x Obligations de dettes de couverture *35x Obligations de dettes médicales *25x Obligations de dettes d'avance de fonds *10x Obligations de dettes familiales Personnalités importantes dans Fortuna Sur une plate-forme au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau non loin en face du spawn, il s'y trouve un ouvrier de Fortuna qui, lorsque l'on interagit avec, dit : "We All Lift Together", ce qui rejouera rejouera la cinématique qui normalement, se joue automatiquement en entrant dans Fortuna pour la première fois. Eudico Eudico is the floor boss of Fortuna, and secretly the leader of the Vox Solaris resistance movement. She offers Bounties for players to undertake in Orb Vallis, which offers both Solaris Standing and various other rewards. Rude Zuud Rude Zuud is a gunsmith whose trade centers around Kitguns, modular secondary weapons that players can craft with different parts and stats as they desire. Legs Legs allows players to create a MOA Companion using different parts and stats as players desire. The Business The Business (Biz) works to preserve the wildlife on Venus, who are being driven to extinction by the Corpus. He sells the equipment necessary to find and capture the wildlife for conservation. He also sells fishing spears and baits for the Servofishs found in the Orb Vallis. Smokefinger Smokefinger works with mining equipment suited for the Orb Vallis. Ticker Ticker allows the player to pay off Solaris NPCs' debts for rewards, in the form of Debt-Bonds, which can be exchanged for Solaris United standing or Landing Craft decorations. Notes When the player reaches the rank of Old Mate, all the adult Solaris NPCs will open their chest cavities, revealing their organic heads, dispensing with formalities and greeting the Tenno as a part of their family. Divers *''Solaris'' est un mot latin qui signifie ensoleillé. *Before the release of Update 24, the faction used a different sigil, which was later replaced by the emblem of Fortuna itself. Part of the original emblem is still used for the Vox Solaris sigil. es:Solaris Unida de:Solaris United